The Priest and the Demon
by qwaszxedc9
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, Vice-Head of the Northern Priest division, is in need of a demon familiar. Takao Kazunari, one of the most powerful demons of Shuutoku, is seeking revenge against the green-haired priest who rendered his clan powerless. AU. MidoTaka. Priest!Midorima. Demon!Takao.


**Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD**

**Recently I've gone over to the Kurobasu fandom. MIDOTAKA IS FREAKING CUTE. I apologise, One Piece is still my NUMBER ONE, but I think I'm adding Kuroko no Basuke into my favourites.**

**Oh, and I'm adding in the pairings I support. That includes AoKise, KagaKuro, MuraHimu, HyugaRiko. but they'll just be side pairings with probably only hinting. **

**This is my FIRST TIME writing any sort of romance, so I'm gonna put it out there that there's not gonna be much (if not any) SMUT in this fic, for 2 reasons: **

**1) I don't really read much SMUT (Mostly I skip it when I read M), and therefore I have no idea how to write it.**

**2) I prefer ANGST, PLOT and FLUFF. Thank you. SMUT is just a bonus.**

**Unless one of you or one of my own friends helps me to write SMUT, there'll probably be none or just a tiny bit in here.**

**If I manage to learn to write SMUT(or gather enough courage to actually write it), this fic would be my guiniea pig.**

**Sorry to disappoint all of you SMUT lovers.**

**Well then, please enjoy.**

* * *

**The Priest and the Demon**

**Midorima Shintarou, Vice-Head of the Northern Priest division, is in need of a demon familiar. Takao Kazunari, one of the most powerful demons of Shuutoku, is seeking revenge against the green-haired priest who rendered his clan powerless. AU. MidoTaka. Priest!Midorima. Demon!Takao.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Midorima marched out of his room, sliding his pale green door open and close. For priests, the wake up time was at 9am, enough time to prepare for prayers and training which started at 10am. Midorima pushed up his glasses with his right hand and checked the time. 8.28am. Right on schedule. Oha Asa will start in exactly 2mins.

Walking down the corridor, he glanced at the other doors, catching sounds of snoring from the other lazy priests. Hmph. They couldn't even be bothered to wake up early. He grasped the handle of the dining room, sliding the door open gently before closing it again. Akashi was already seated at the dining table, eating a breakfast most likely prepared by his familiars.

"Shintarou. Good morning." Akashi greeted, placing his chopsticks gently at the side and glancing at him.

"…Good morning, Akashi." Midorima replied, marching over to the television screen at the other end of the room to turn it on. Akashi watched him cross the room, picking up his chopsticks again.

"Good morning~! Our daily broadcast of Oha Asa will begin…!" Midorima walked to the cushions, sitting in seiza on the green pillow with his back straight and hands on his lap.

"And… In fourth place, Cancer! You will have a strange encounter today, so be sure to treat any strangers with kindness and compassion! Your lucky item for today is an orange tissue box!..."

Midorima breathed out, then stood up, marching back to his room to pick up his lucky item of the day from his closet. Akashi watched him leave.

"… fifth place, Scorpio!..."

* * *

After picking up his miracle orange tissue box of the day, Midorima proceeded with his standard everyday morning routine: taking a shower, then tidying up his room for whatever mess there might be, then combing his hair to one side, making sure his priest uniform is neat and tidy, replacing his taping, pushing up his glasses, then closing his room door, and walking back to the dining room. By now, it was 9.25am.

Kise was already in the dining room, munching on breakfast made by Akashi's familiars. The priest brothers Kagami and Himuro were also eating, Kagami with a disgusting mountain of food in front of him. And it seemed that Kise's familiar Aomine also wanted to join in, lazing around in the corner, staring at the television. Honestly, why would anyone decide to bond to such a lazy demon, he had no idea.

Most, if not all, priests could only have one familiar to bond to, till death did them part. The only ever known exception was Akashi, with three familiars. But then again, it was Akashi. That already explained everything. Familiars were supposed to help their priests, and yet Aomine never really helped. It was a mystery, really.

"Good morning, Midorima-kun."

Midorima nearly jumped, but didn't. Instead, his hand jumped up to push up his glasses.

"… Good morning, Kuroko." Midorima greeted, staring down at Kagami's nearly invisible familiar. If he were to be honest, he did respect Kuroko a little, due to his unorthodox fighting style of disappearing and reappearing to attack. At least this Kagami-Kuroko pair did not charge into battle blindly, unlike the Kise-Aomine pair at the other end of the room.

"Ah. Good morning, Midorima."

"Yo! Midorimacchi!"

"Oh, mornin' Midorima!"

A whole bunch of 'good mornings' were given to him from those in the room. Midorima marched up to his seat and sat down, slowly reaching over to hand himself some breakfast.

"Hmph," he said (grunted), before beginning to eat. The television channel had already been switched to some basketball tournament, Kise and Aomine rushing over and cheering at any dunks. Hmph, obviously shots from further away would be more useful, and score more points. Anyone could shoot when the hoop was so near, only the skilled could shoot from far.

"Ryouta, Daiki, come back here and finish eating." Akashi said, already done with his breakfast and now sipping tea.

"Ehhh~ Wait till the break!" Kise replied, almost whining, eyes still glued to the television.

"Tch." Aomine just continued watching the next dunk.

"Ryouta, Daiki, we have training in half an hour. If you rush to finish your food within the five minutes break between the matches, you might get indigestion." Akashi said, placing his teacup down. "So, return to your seats immediately and finish your breakfast before watching that basketball match."

"Eh~ Just wait for a bit-"

"Tch, are you a mo-"

"Ryouta, Daiki." Akashi articulated clearly, eyes glancing over to the pair lazing around in front of the television. Both priest and demon not-so-visibly flinched, before dragging themselves off the cushions, and plopping onto the dining table seat.

"And take smaller bites." Akashi added, lifting his cup again to sip his tea.

"Yes... Yes… Akashicchi," Kise said, shovelling food into his mouth. Aomine just grunted and snatched food off the table.

Midorima just continued eating, feeling his stomach bloating up uncomfortably.

"Shintarou, eat more. Two slices of bread is insufficient of a person of your size."

"Taiga, chew slowly. It would hinder your digestion if you continue shovelling food into your mouth."

"Tetsuya, you may be invisible but I can see you ate less than a slice of bread."

"Oh. You noticed."

* * *

"Takao, what should we do now?" Otsubo asked, glancing at the red scarring symbol permanently imprinted into his arm – the symbol of exorcism.

"I'm not sure. Your powers… are they really gone?" Takao asked, staring directly at his leader's arm, at the condemning symbol. Otsubo squeezed his eyes shut, holding out his palm, trying earnestly to squeeze out any spark, anything. In vain.

"Shit! It's… it's really gone…!" Otsubo clenched his teeth tightly, slamming his fist into the wall. Miyaji clenched his fists tightly, nails digging into his palm.

"Our powers!... ALL FUCKING GONE!" Miyaji shouted, glaring resentfully at the back of his hand, where another symbol was located. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!..."

"Calm down…" Kimura whispered, so softly that it might have been directed at himself. He pulled pants down, to cover up the symbol on his thigh.

"This is all because of that fucking bastard priest!" Miyaji yelled, screaming vulgarities into the air, punching the walls. Takao perked up.

"Which priest?" He asked, smiling slightly. If anything, revenge would be a tempting option.

"That bastard green fungi hair, unwanted familiar-less priest Midorima!" Miyaji yelled, still punching the walls. Takao blinked.

"Midorima? Is that the-"

"Never mind that, what's done is done." Otsubo said, standing up. "Now that I am powerless, I need someone to take over as leader of Shuutoku." Takao shot up at that, waving his arms around.

"No, we don't need a new leader." Takao said, shaking his head and frowning. "What we need is to get that priest to remove his exorcism symbol from you and them."

At this, the powerless trio glanced at him, eyebrow raised, Miyaji scowling deeply, the other two just frowning.

"And how do you expect to convince the shithead? His green asshole is probably as prideful as his blown up ego!" Miyaji shouted, almost growling. "He's never going to admit his mistake! And we'll probably just have to suck it up and live with it!"

"Ah, but then what if I eat him?" Takao suggested lightly, smirking at them. The trio gasped.

"E-eat him? T-that's-" Miyaji started.

"That's a crime! It breaches the treaty between the priests and the demons!" Otsubo said, frowning. "You'll be chased by priests for as long as you live!"

"But then I'll gain all his powers, and I'll be able to remove that symbol!" Takao argued, pouting.

"That's not the point! The priest's soul will be trapped in eternal agony inside you for as long as you live! The Priest Council will not take this lightly. You will be hunted down!" Otsubo shouted, clenching his teeth. Takao stared straight into his leader's eyes, before grinning softly.

"But as of now, I'm the only powerful one left in Shuutoku." Takao said softly, closing his eyes, before opening them again. "We will be crushed by the other clans if we just sit back and suck it up."

Takao stood up, and smirked. "Plus, right now, you can't stop me."

Before any of them could react, Takao vanished.

* * *

"Shintarou. Come." Akashi said, turning around to head toward his office. As the head of the Priest Council (youngest ever) and the head of the Northern division, Akashi was the most powerful priest with three familiars. Midorima was the vice-head of the Northern division, the head healer, as well as a seated member in the council.

Midorima followed Akashi into his office, sliding the door shut behind him, before staring at the blood red-haired priest moving over to sit behind his desk. "What is it, Akashi?"

"Shintarou, you are the vice-head of the Northern division, and a seated member of the council. As one of the more powerful priests, it would not speak well of you to not have a familiar." Akashi stated, folding his hands together. "You should attempt to bond with one of the leaders in the north, perhaps Shuutoku or Seiho."

Oha Asa did mention a strange encounter today. Was this it? This confrontation with Akashi?

"I did attempt to, nanodayo. But it seemed that none of the demons were willing." Midorima stated while pushing up his glasses, defending himself.

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

* * *

"You fool, pull the rickshaw properly. We're going to be late."

"Like hell! I'm never becoming your familiar!"

* * *

"Today's lucky item is this 1m by 1.5m floral-print table. Do not drop it, nanodayo."

"Carry it yourself, asshole! I'm never bonding myself to you!"

* * *

"This is why you're no good. Charging in would only-"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

"Man proposes, God disposes. I am a man that proposes-"

"FUCK OFF BASTARD!"

* * *

"Murasakibara, don't eat while walking."

"…Hmph… I think I'm gonna bond with Muro-chin instead~ Muro-chin is nicer~"

* * *

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

* * *

"They seemed to dislike me right from the beginning." Midorima stated, frowning, taped fingers curled around his tissue box. Akashi stared back at him, before frowning.

"In any case, be sure to find a strong demon befitting of your power. There is no rush, but I'm sure you understand when I say as soon as possible." Akashi said, staring straight into Midorima's eyes. Midorima stared back.

"Understood."

* * *

"Damn, I didn't think this through…" Takao said to himself, sitting on the topmost tree branch staring at the sky. How to eat a very powerful priest? Hmm….

"I should have thought this through." Takao pouted, staring at this bunny shaped cloud floating across the sky. There was no way he would be able to overpower a vice-head priest of any division; they're vice-head for a reason. Plus, even if he could, he would become too weak to escape the rest of the priests who will for sure hunt him down. So, how…?

Hmm… Why not he try to befriend the priest, make him trust him. If he remembered correctly, this priest was familiar-less. So he could offer himself up as a potential familiar, then before any bonds could be placed, stab him from behind. An excellent idea~!

He just had to make sure this Midorima didn't force any bonds on him. Priest could do that. Usually they don't, but they could. If he was bonded, it would prevent him from killing anyone the priest didn't want him to. That would ruin his plans.

Man… It's so difficult! Wasn't it supposed to be simply: he kills him, eats him, saves his leader and others, and maybe be killed by the rest of the priests who would most definitely come after him?

Yeah, that would be so simple. Life wasn't simple enough.

Now, how to make him trust this random demon that pops up out of nowhere? Showing up on his doorstep might cause this volatile priest to just exorcise him, which would ruin EVERYTHING.

So, no. showing up without any preparation was bad. Very bad. He needed to seem harmless, and helpful and yet powerful enough to be a potential familiar. Oh, and he needed to seem weak too! Then this Midorima would not be too inclined to immediately exorcise him at his doorstep.

Ahhh… So many things to consider… Just to eat one measly priest. He could just show up begging for this great Midorima's help!

Wait… Why not?

He could show up weak and injured! Any kind priest would take him in and help him!

Was this Midorima even kind?

Ah… Let's just go with that.

Takao pulled his left pants leg up, and wrapped his fingers around his thigh, concentrating until there was a light orange glow. It circled around his thigh and he could feel his power levels shrinking, until it was the level of an above average demon. A seal on his power would make him seem a little weaker, and more harmless. He'll remove it later when he wanted to kill Midorima. The glow diminished until there was only a circle of orange around his thigh.

Alright, now that his power level has shrunk, all he needed was to injure himself! Engage in self-harm!

Perhaps just throwing himself of this tree would be enough, now that his power level is only above average. Or maybe he should throw himself off this tree, then through Midorima's roof.

Hmm… That would work.

Takao stood up on the topmost branch he was at, staring down to gauge the distance. It was a near 12 metres drop. If he were still at full power, that wouldn't be much; at most a broken leg, which would heal quickly. Now at this above average power, how many bones would he break?

Only one way to find out.

Takao took a deep breath, and jumped.

Right after he figured out how many bones he could break, he had to hop through Midorima's roof.

Life was not simple enough.

* * *

Midorima sighed. It would seem his strange encounter of the day was with Akashi. Figures Oha Asa was right. His tissue box most likely warded off any unwanted bad luck.

He slowly took off his priest uniform, and put on his long sleeved orange pyjamas, folding his uniform neatly into the laundry basket, then replacing his tapings. Once done with that, he placed his pillow directly at the top-centre of the bed, unfolded the blanket, placing each corner of the blanket at the exact four corners of the bed, then folding down the top portion of the blanket.

Satisfied with his bed, he proceeded to do his nightly stretches, hand still grasping onto the tissue box. Breathing out, he reached out for his toes. After around 10mins of his stretching, he looked at the clock. Exactly 11pm. Time for bed.

Midorima reached for the clothes hook beside the door, grabbing his matching orange nightcap, and putting it on smartly. Making sure the nightcap covered his head properly, he hugged his tissue box tightly, before gently lifting up the blanket of his bed and slipping into it, right in the middle, face up, left hand hugging the tissue box, right hand at the side, legs straightened.

He has completed his night preparation, and therefore he is now ready to sleep. Reaching up to take his glasses off-

CRASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH! TOMP!

S-something landed beside his bed. Midorima sat up quickly. Something landed beside his bed, through his roof! He looked up at the broken roof in disgust, then looked back down for the culprit.

It was a person with black hair, wearing grey robes with wings on his back. A demon.

"Argh…" the demon said, before going silent. Midorima froze, eyeing the unmoving form of the demon. There was silence.

W-what now?

"Midorimacchi! What happened?"

"Oi Midorima! What's with that loud crash?"

Midorima was jerked out of his trance by the two yelling outside his door. His door was locked obviously, so the duo outside could only scream. The demon on the floor beside his bed did not move a muscle, and Midorima was getting annoyed(worried).

He immediately got off the bed, and strolled(rushed) over to the immobile roof-destroyer, bending down beside him to poke(check if he's alright) him.

"OI! MIDORIMA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Another yell came, and Midorima clicked his tongue, before marching over to the door and unlocking it, sliding it open.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" Midorima said, biting out every word. The now trio outside his room froze for a moment, then gushed with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What's with that loud noise?"

"Midorimacchi, what-"

"SHUT UP." Midorima bit out. Kise, Aomine and Kagami immediately stopped talking, and Midorima sighed, hand still on the door.

"It would seem that a demon has fallen through Midorima-kun's roof, Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated, squatting down beside the unmoving form of the demon, staring. Midorima spun around, glaring at Kuroko. Damn that nearly invisible demon.

"A demon fell through his roof? Is he alright?" Kise asked, trying to peek over Midorima's shoulders.

"It would seem that he has a concussion." Kuroko said, standing up, dusting his pants off. "Perhaps you would like to provide medical attention, or at least bring him to the medical bay."

Midorima glanced at the unmoving form beside his bed, and frowned. "I would have to bring him to the medical bay, if not he would take up half my bedroom floor. That would be annoying, nanodayo." He said, pushing up his glasses.

Marching up to the demon, he reached down and carried the black-haired roof destroyer in his arms, walking out of his room and toward the medical bay.

Now he would have to waste his precious sleeping time on this unknown demon, take care of the concussion and set the – he glanced at the body he was holding – 5 broken bones, then clean him up and replace his clothes, maybe heal him just a little to accelerate his healing, and remove the unsightly bruises forming on this demon's skin.

It was so troublesome, even though he was the head healer of the Northern division. And this is the one who only just destroyed his roof! Maybe he should force this demon to repair it as payment.

Yes, he should.

Yes, he would.

As Midorima walked away, the rest of them in front of his door watched him leave with the demon.

"He's gonna heal him, right?"

"Yup."

"And take care of the concussion, right?"

"Yup."

"And probably clean him up and replace the dirty clothing, right?"

"Yup."

"And act really annoyed and angry while doing so, right?"

"Yup." Aomine yawned, nodding.

"Well then, I'm going back to sleep." Kise yawned and turned around, walking back to his room.

"…Erm… Let's go." Kagami said, turning around, strolling back to his room with Kuroko following behind.

* * *

**I'm gonna ask if anyone can spot how many MidoTaka hints are littered in this fic. By hints, I mean in terms of surroundings, items, etc. I did drop a lot of them.**

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


End file.
